Love Is Forbidden
by maddiegirl
Summary: Kimberly Potter loves Sirius Black, but Sirius cares what it will look like if he dates his best friends little sister, so Kimberly tries to cope with never being able to love Sirius and other promblems that occar whilst growing up. Please read and review
1. Is This Right?

This is another story i've been writing and I wasn't sure whether to post it or not it's about James Potter's younger sister M

**This is another story i've been writing and I wasn't sure whether to post it or not it's about James Potter's younger sister Kimberly whom fancy's Sirius. She is in her first year and Sirius and James are in second some parts are her diary. Enjoy.**

**Love Is Forbidden.**

**Chapter One- Is this right or wrong?**

Dear diary,

Today is the last day of July. But tomorrow James' friend is coming to stay until September, When we all go to Hogwarts.

I went wand shopping today but we didn't get any books because it is raining too much I wonder who James' friend is? It's my birthday ain four days.

(A/n-Third Person TP.)

(TP)

Kimberly walked into the hall to tell her brother what wand she had got. After all it would be the last chance she would have to see her brother alone. She knocked on the big dark oak door which had a sign on it which read- _James Potter._

"Come in!" he called.

Kimberly stepped into James' bedroom which was recently decorated Red and Gold, Gryffindor colours

"What wand did you get?" he asked.

"Unicorn hair, 13 inches ash." She answered.

"Anyway do you want to help practice Quidditch with me?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be Quidditch chaser."

"O.K"

So, the two siblings grabbed their brooms and went outside to practice.

Dear Diary,

James and I played Quidditch today. He will definitely be on Gryffindor team. But I am worried now. What if I'm not in Gryffindor?

Oh help.

Its stupid but I'm so worried.

(TP)

The next morning James Potter woke with excitement. His best friend Sirius Black would be staying for a whole month. But he didn't know what Kim would be like around him. _Oh Merlin what_ if _she hates_ _him what would I do? _At twelve o clock Sirius came.

"Hello Sirius how have you been?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"I've been fine thanks Mrs Potter you?" Sirius said politely.

"Yes, yes fine dear. Dinner will be ready in a hour." said Mrs. Potter.

"Mum we are going to my room." Interrupted James.

So Sirius and James went upstairs to James' bedroom.

"Wow nice room" said Sirius.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Potter from the ground floor.

"Your father and I will be eating later so it will be just you kids" said Mrs. Potter kindly.

When Kim appeared she looked at Sirius and blushed deeply.

"Hi" said Sirius _she is kind of cute oh crap no no! I can't think about her she is James' sister. She's got brown hair like her Mum but has got blue eyes. _

_James hasn't. No stop thinking about her._

"Um hi" she said blushing even more so.

She sat down ate half of her meal before running back upstairs.

"She normally is fine around strangers, must be something wrong with you mate." Said James.

"Thanks for that mate"

Dear Diary,

I met Sirius today. He is so good looking I can't believe it I made such a fool out of myself though.

That night both Sirius and Kimberly thought _is this right or wrong?_


	2. Stupid Brothers and Flying Caludrons

**Hi chapter two of Love Is Forbidden. Please review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is Madelynn. **

**Love Is Forbidden.**

**Chapter two, Flying Cauldrons and Stupid Brothers.**

* * *

T.P)

**The next morning Madelynn woke two a big crash coming from across the hall.**

_**What on earth is James doing now?**_** She thought.**

**She rolled out of bed and walked across the landing in her pyjamas, and walked straight into James room. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" she asked.**

"**Nothing, **_**Mum." **_**Said James as though he was delighted that he had woken her up. **

"**Seriously, what are you doing making all that noise?" asked Madelynn.**

"**Well technically it was the wardrobe making the noise." Said Sirius coming out of the en-suite bathroom.**

**Madelynn blushed and ran out of the room.**

"**Mate I think she doesn't like you…," said James**

"**I will have a word with her." he added.**

"**You don't have to." Said Sirius. **

"**But I do seeing as we are going to Diagon Alley with her later. She still needs books and a cauldron." said James.**

* * *

**Madelynn!" called Mrs. Potter. "Come down here please!"**

"**Okay Mum" said Madelynn.**

"**I have got something important to do so James and Sirius will be taken you to Diagon Alley ok?" said Mrs. Potter.**

"**What!" shouted Madelynn.**_** This isn't fair what if I do something stupid oh no. **_**Thought Madelynn.**

"**Madelynn! Come here! Shouted James.**

"**What?" asked Madelynn. **

"**Madelynn I know you don't like Sirius but be nicer you think you can do that?" said James very slowly.**

"**What? I like Sirius it's just…um he going to be here all the time and…Ur…I don't like that." Madelynn lied. **

"**Oh okay then. Well you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" asked James. **

"**Yes, yes." Said Madelynn. **

_**Later in Diagon Alley in the cauldron shop:**_

* * *

**Madelynn looked at the big stack of cauldrons.**_** How am I supposed to know which size is which? **_**Thought Madelynn, when a greasy haired boy pushed passed her and knocked her into the stack of cauldrons and sent them flying in all directions. "Ow what was that for?" she asked the greasy haired boy. "What **_**I**_** didn't do anything you shouldn't have been so clumsy and knocked down all these cauldrons." He drawled. "I didn't it was your fault you knocked me idiot" snapped Madelynn. "How dare you call me an idiot you little b…" he said before Sirius cut him off. "Bulling little kids now are you ****Snivellus?" asked Sirius meanly. "Why Black? befriending little kids now are we? Got bored of Potter?" It as hard to tell whose words was filled with more hate. "Someone say my name?" said James. "Oh its **_**you **_**Snivellus, come on Made…" started James. "Oh shes your sister is she Potter? Well we can tell there will be one poor stupid arrogant brat in the school can't we?" said Snivellus. **

**Then James span around and punched him then said "Let's go." **

"**But we have get a cauldron." Protested Madelynn. **

"**Get one quickly then." Madelynn picked one up and hurried over to pay for it, stepping over the other cauldrons.**

**

* * *

**

_**A/n sorry if any spelling mistakes, my spell and grammer check is broke and I can not spell and this one is very short.The next one is longer but might not be posted for a while.cos i got oads of homework**_


	3. Poems and Oz

**Hi again my spell/grammar checker is broken.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. **

**J.K owns it all. I just write about what she writes about. **

**Please Review it makes me smile. (Oh in the last chapter I put poor instead of more lol.) **

**(T.P)**

**

* * *

******

"**I can't believe that **_**Snivellus **_**criticised my little sister, my family that stupid Slytherin!" shouted James, as soon as they stepped in through the front door. **

"**Who now dear?" asked Mrs Potter.**

"**Severus Snape tried to attack Madelynn." Said James over re-acting a bit.**

"**He didn't attack me; he just knocked me a bit." Said Madelynn, the last thing she wanted is for her mother to over react like James had.**

"**Still funny that you punched him though." Laughed Sirius to James. **

_**He has got such a nice laugh almost bark-like.**_

"**You punched him! James Potter what appalling behaviour!" shouted Mrs Potter angrily. **

**After that Madelynn trudged upstairs.**

* * *

**Dear diary,**

**I went to Diagon Alley today with James and Sirius. I met this alfawl boy his name was Severus Snape although Sirius called him Snivellus. I like that better. **

**I wrote Sirius a poem. I can't ever give to him though.**

* * *

**My heart beats everytime I am near you,**

**I love you, oh yes I do.**

**My heart aches with pains of love,**

**If you felt he same, I could soar up above.**

**Anger without you, Secretes with you.**

**But without further ado,**

**My heart breaks,**

**My mind aches.**

**Sirius, oh Sirius.**

**You are so mysterious. **

**I love and will do till death do us part.**

**My love is a work of art.**

**It is not much. But it tells him how I feel.**

**

* * *

**

(T.P)

** Later before they went to sleep Sirius and James sat in the bedroom talking .**

"**What house do you think Madelynn will be sorted into then?" asked Sirius.**

"**Probably Gryffindor better not be in Slytherin." Said James. **

"**She will be now."**

"**Well Snivellus might be of our hands then."**

"**Got any Idea's for pranks then?"**

"**I think we have done every one worth doing, well we could change Hogwarts into **_**the wizard of oz"**_

"**What?" **

"**Blame Remus he bet me I couldn't read a whole book!" shouted James.**

"**What is **_**the wizard of odd**_**?" asked Sirius.**

"_**The wizard of oz**_** is about Dorothy and her house kills a witch, but she was evil then all these munchkins which I think its like a goblin but not as ugly, anyway she gets these ruby red shoes and then she wants to go home but she has to fin the wizard of oz so that she could go home then on her way she meets this scarecrow a tin man and a lion and they all go to emerald city and…"**

"**OKAY! James, no more reading, It scare's me." Shouted Sirius. **

**"You asked me about!"**

**"I asked you about, yes like a quick summury not the whole book!"**

**"Oh. Sirius?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you want to borrow the book?"**

**"Nevrer!"**

**

* * *

**

"James?"

**"Yes?"**

**"Where did you get that book?"**

**"Madelynn its her favioute."**

**"James?"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Can I borrow them book?"**

**"yES."**

_**A/N I wrote the poem. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.there is only one way to find out. Please review.**_


	4. Of Trains Of Houses

Sorry this chapter isn't the best I wrote this in history

**Sorry this chapter isn't the best I wrote this in my history lesson.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**Love is Forbidden.**

**Chapter 4 – Hogwarts.**

**Madelynn's P.O.V-**

Finally September the First came. I was so happy.

"Make sure you look after Madelynn, James." said Mum.

"I will Mum." said James.

But he didn't. As soon as we got on the train he said "If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disown you." and then left me alone.

I found an empty compartment but wasn't alone that long because a tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes came in "Do you mind if I sit here? Some people just chucked me out of the compartment I was in." she said hastily. "Sure I don't mind."

"Oh by the way my name is Mille Rook, what is yours?" Millie asked.

"Madelynn Potter." I said.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Me to!"

Millie and I talked for a while about anything and everything. I am so glad that Millie walked in and seemed like she wanted to be my friend, because I don't make friends easily and thought no one would want to be my friend.

When we got of the train, I heard someone calling "Firs years, Firs years this way!"

The man led us to the boats and said "Four to a boat!"

The ride across the lake was amazing Millie sat next to be gasping about "How wonderful it was."

When we got of the boats Hagrid led us in to the castle.

"I will take it from here Hagrid." Said Professor McGonagall James had told me about her in a letter he had sent home in the first week.

'_There's this one really strict teacher called Professor McGonagall. She is the Transfiguration teacher she gave me a detention for being late! Well it might have been the dungbomb thou.' _

That's all I heard about Teachers really. "There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Oh no I missed her little speech.

McGonagall led us into the Great Hall and up to the hat.

After the hat had sung its song Abbot, Emma was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After a couple of other people were sorted McGonagall called my name. Potter, Madelynn.

"_Ah I love it when it is easy." ___The sorting hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" I gasped. A _Potter_ in _Slytherin. _The Slytherins clapped and cheered. I tried to catch James eye but he turned away. I got up and slowly walked to the Slytherin table. Oh no.

**Sorry this is really short chapter but the next one I like five pages and I still haven't finished writing it. Tell me what you think about it being in Madelynn's P.O.V.**


	5. Letters, Dreams and Family

Love Is Forbidden

**Love Is Forbidden.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own.**

**This chapter again is in Madelynn's point of view and my spell checker is working again.**

I can't believe that i'm in Slytherin, James will never speak to me, I have no Idea how Mother will react or Father for that matter. Sirius will never know how I feel about him Millie, well unless she is in Slytherin to, won't be my friend. Stupid sorting hat, stupid!

"Rook, Millicent."

The stupid hat pondered for a while and to my great relief said "Slytherin!"

Millie stood up, smiled and walked proudly over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside me. "I'm son glad we are in the same house," she said dropping her voice she added "I wish it could have been Gryffindor."

"I'm so going to get done by my entire family for not being in Gryffindor, especially James." I whispered.

"I'm not sure how my parents will react; Mum was in Hufflepuff, Dad was a Ravenclaw. My Auntie May was a Slytherin though." Said Millie. "No one from my family was in Slytherin they are all Gryffindors." I sighed.

", And the forbidden forest is called so as it is forbidden, you may now have your feast." Said Professor Dumbledore. The food appeared and loads of first years gasped. But I already knew what was going to happen James told me. _James._ I hate it at Slytherin mainly because James had told me about Gryffindor. _Gryffindor. _I am going to be such a disgrace to my family my Uncle Alfred would kill me if he ever saw me I can picture it now. _"Such a disgrace to the name of Potter, why if it were back in my day then you would be straight to Beaubatons (_**s/p/?) **_I will have to speak to that Mother of yours!" _James wouldn't care after all, I'm a Slytherin now_ Slytherin. _He had told me in a letter that he _'Hated those greasy Slytherin gits.' _If James was in control I would be officially disowned. So much for the family pride.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Madelynn?" asked Millie.

"I'm not really hungry." I lied. I was _very_ hungry.

"Come on what's the worst that your family can do?" Demanded Millie.

"Oh, I don't know take my out of Hogwarts? Never speak to me, _disown me?_ Yeah Millie what's the worst out of that do you think?!" I said forgetting to whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't think that…," Millie started. "No you didn't think did you?" I said again forgetting to whisper. "I didn't think it was that important to you or your family." Finished Millie. "Well, you were wrong weren't you?" I said but it wasn't a question this time, it was a statement. I turned around and looked at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was speaking to some girl. _They better not go out with each other._ I thought. Was I envious? _No not of him and her. _Was I?

* * *

Later I sat in the dormitory I shared with, Millie, Lynsey Gold, Erica Moonlight and Franessica De Jour. They were ok but both Millie and Lynsey snored. This was not how I planned Hogwarts. I would be sitting in the warm Gryffindor tower and not the cold Slytherin dungeons. Erica tossed in bed. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, I slipped of into a heavy sleep…

* * *

The next morning Erica and Millie awoke me. "Time to get up Madelynn." Said Erica. "We've got a busy day." Said Millie. I got up brushed my red hair wishing that I knew a spell to change my hair colour. "Hurry up!" shouted Franessica impatiently. "Okay, Okay I'm done." I said with one more glance at the mirror I walked up to the great hall with them. The food didn't look appealing to me. People all around me were tucking in, looks of approving on their faces. They're all fine in their happy little houses. Hufflepuffs are all friendly and excepting, no, not in Slytherin blood-status obsessed snakes. In Ravenclaw, all they care about is smarts and wit; it doesn't matter to them about blood. In Gryffindor bravery dwells at heart, Slytherins don't have heart. I turn my head to the Gryffindor table and see James sitting with Sirius and Remus (his other friend) and someone else who I don't know.

The first lesson was potions with Hufflepuff.

"Hello class, I am Professor Slughorn today we will just go over the basics of potions, now can anyone tell me the ingredients to the boil-cure potion?" said Slughorn. I put my hand up. "Yes Miss…?"

"Potter sir."

"Yes Miss Potter."

"Dried nettles, Crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and Porcupine quills, sir" I said. "Well done ten points to Slytherin." Said Slughorn. That's about all I managed to do I was clueless in every thing else especially Transfiguration, witch I think McGonagall thought I was going to be good at, because of James. People expect me to _be_ James. But to their much dislike I am not. I am Madelynn Vanessa Potter a Slytherin (Again to everyone's dislike.) and I have to create my own name. I am a Slytherin. No amount of Moping is going to change that it is my destiny to become a pureblood manic. "I can't believe we got homework for every class on the first day." Declared Millie at dinner. "I don't know 'bout potions." Said Erica. "Ask Madelynn she will know." Said Lynsey. "I may know, but what makes you think I will tell you?" I said half joking. "Because 'Lynn, you like me and want to help me. Says Erica. "Oh, I do, do I?" I said. "Yep." Was Erica's simple answer. "Ok ay I am not going to _tell _you I am going to help you though." I said. "THANK YOU!!" shouted Erica loudly I swear about five hundred heads turned to us. "That's okay; I didn't know it was that important." I said. "It is my great, great, great; great uncle is Machi Talbot, the famous potioneer." Says Erica. "Wow that's so cool!" I said it really was. "Not really, he is always busy and he is ah, not well." Said Erica. I looked across the table, I seen that Snape boy and… Sirius! I whipped around to look at the Gryffindor table. He was there! I turned to the side of me and whispered to Erica, "Who is that?" "Who?" said Erica. "The boy with bluish eyes." I said. "Oh um I know he is a Black but I can't remember his first name I think it was Ryan? Or Robert? I don't know something beginning with 'R'" said Erica. Its good having a friend that knows everything about everybody.

* * *

Late that night I still hadn't slept. It was 3:00am when Erica had shoot up in bed and shouted "Regulus!" I shoot up in my own bed and said, "What?" "Regulus Black that's his name" said Erica. "Okay thank you, Erica." I said. "That's okay 'night 'Lynn." Said Erica. "Night." And I fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

Madelynn,

_Don't bother coming home; we can't have you here, as you are a Slytherin, and a disgrace to the name of Potter. We don't care where you go. Goodbye. From,_

_Mother. My tear dropped onto the page, my mother had disowned me and worse of I didn't have a home. "Madelynn, you're a disgrace a disgrace Madelynn goodbye traitor your just a Slytherin now. Madelynn…Madelynn."_

* * *

"Madelynn, Madelynn wake up!" I heard Lynsey shouting. I snapped my eyes open. "What!?" I said. "You were screaming." Said Millie. "What? I wasn't screaming." I said. "Yes you were 'Mum, mum no don't disown me!' that's exactly what you were screaming!" I nodded and slipped out of bed I glided into the bathroom to get into my robes I looked at the Slytherin green and Silver. Well at least red hair looks nice with green.

* * *

At breakfast owls came with mail. A Grey barn owl dropped a letter on the table in front of me. I opened it.

_Dear Madelynn,_

_I can not believe you are a Slytherin, I HAVE NOTHING more to say to you apart from you are going to live with your Uncle. As we do not to see you, you are a Disgrace,_

_Mother._

* * *

My tear dropped on the page. The dream had come true. I saw James look at me then Sirius did. I stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. I went outside and leaned against a tall stone. Sirius, Remus and the other one came out. "James didn't mean the letter like that." Said Sirius. "He didn't think it would make you cry." Said Remus. "We didn't think it was a good idea but James seemed Insit, Ins, what's that word again?" said the other one. "Insistent." Said Remus. "Yeah that." Said the other one. "We tried, we really did." Said Sirius. I wiped my eyes trying to think of something clever. "How would _you _like it? If your family had been in one house for centuries and then, you change and your brother had disowned you." I said. "I know _exactly_ what that's like." He said and turned around to go back to the great hall.

"James told us to tell you to meet him outside here at Dinner anyway." Said the other one. And he and Remus went back after Sirius.

* * *

At dinner I stood leaning against the stone waiting for James. Was he really coming or was he just saying that? Was he going to prank me? I seen James coming towards me he was alone I think.

"Hello." He said. "Hi." I said. "I didn't think you were going to coming after you know…" He said. "Neither did I." I said. "Look, I thought it would be funny. Sirius, Remus and Peter told me not to." He explained. "You should have listened to them then." I said. "Look it was mean and mindless and stupid. I'm sorry." He said. "James, apology accepted but you do anything like that ever again, I will make Slytherin friend and get them to kill you." I said. "Ok just promise me this, don't make friends with Snivellus." He said and then smiled. "I will never make friends with him, James?" I begin. "What?" he said. "Sirius said he knows how it feels to be different from family, what does he mean by that?" I asked wondering if James will actually give me an answer. "He's a Black Madelynn; they literately are born to be Slytherins." He said. "Oh does he have a brother?" I asked. "Yeah. In Slytherin." He said. "I've got to go now." Said James "I will speak to you tomorrow." I said. "Bye Madelynn." He said. "Bye James." I said.

At dinner I met the Spanish Inquisition. "Where were you?"

"What were you doing?" "Is this going to happen all the time?"

* * *

In the Slytherin common room I was doing my homework. When a tall girl with long blonde hair walked in followed by a Boy with the same colour hair. "No Malfoy I will not go out with you." She said. "Naracissa please?" he said. "Ok you have one hour tomorrow at the Hogsmeade weekend." She said. I don't normally listen to people's conversations but, I'm bored and have nothing to do so… well I just want to. Am I going crazy? I'm explaining myself to myself! I must be crazy.

* * *

That morning I was glad to wake up to a Saturday. After two days of school I was mentally exhausted. I got up and walked to the Great Hall with Millie. "Why won't you tell us where you were?" she asked. "I was with my brother. OK?" I asked. "Ok I don't know why you didn't just tell us" she said. "Call me stupid but I thought you would care." I said. "Ok, Stupid!" she said. "That was uncalled for!" I shouted. "You asked for it." She said. "I asked for it I admit."

This time a letter really did come.

_Dear Madelynn,_

_James wrote to us to tell us that you were in Slytherin, it doesn't matter. We will love you no matter what. Sorry this is such a short letter we are very busy._

_All of our love Mum and Dad._

I was so thankful that Mum and Dad didn't care about what house I was in. "You ok?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sirius. "Yeah you?" I said. "Yeah James wants you." He said. "Oh." Was all I could say. I genuinely thought he cared. "Okay I will see him later." I said. "No, he wants you NOW." He said. "Okay I will go see him " I said and walked over to him. "What do you want?" asked a girl with brown hair in her third year. "Speaking to my brother do I need your permission?" I said sarcastically. "Madelynn just leave it come with me." He said.

I followed him out of the Great Hall. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Just, you're a girl aren't you?" he said. "Yes." I said. "Well how would, If you got asked out how would it be?" he said. "I don't know." I said. "Oh well you can go." Said James.

* * *

"Who was that person that was talking too?" said Millie. "That was Sirius." I said. "He was good-looking wasn't he." She said. "He is alright." I said what I really wanted to say was 'Back Of He Is Mine!'

**Wow the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review. **


	6. Rooms and Lockets

Love is Forbidden-Chapter 6

**Love is Forbidden-Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Please review.**

Millie thought it would be ok to talk about Sirius non-stop. Madelynn was slightly glad that someone else had taking a liking to Sirius and it was not just her. But still, Sirius was Madelynn's or so she thought. Madelynn sat staring out to the Whomping Willow. In a strange way it was beautiful. But people had to avoid it because it was dangerous.

_Meanwhile…_

Anytime it was so easy for him. Anything was but now it was all so difficult. His family hated him, he fancied his best friends little sister, he other best friend had done yet another vanishing act and his other friend was well, just being weird. Before Hogwarts he had his family but no friends. Now in Hogwarts he had three of the best friends someone can have, but no family. Sirius was sick of his family hating him, sick of James having a sister that he liked, Sick of Remus disappearing.

It was tiring maybe it would be simple one day. But life would never be simple.

Madelynn waited for James on the seventh floor. Apparently they had something to show her. James and Sirius sunk down to the seventh floor underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Hi" whispered James.

"James? How are you doing that?" said Madelynn.

"Doing what?" he said confused.

"That!" she said

"Oh my invisibility cloak." He said.

"Take it off!"

"Why?"

"So I can see you." She said feeling stupid talking to nothing. "Okay." Said James taking it off Madelynn looked at Sirius he hadn't talked the whole time he was under there. James hadn't noticed though. "What did you want to show me?" asked Madelynn, dragging her eyes away from Sirius'. "This" said James and a door appeared from nowhere. He opened it to reveal a big room with comfy chairs. "So we can talk in privacy" said James. "Wow, it's amazing, what is this room?" asked Madelynn. "The Room of Requirement." Said Sirius speaking for the first time Madelynn had been there.

Madelynn, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter met in the Room of Requirement on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. They did homework and talked. James, Sirius and Remus taught her spells but Peter just sat there blankly clapping at a spell or two. He was quite annoying really.

Finally November came Madelynn's birthday was on the Fourth. James and Remus had decorated the Room, and Sirius and Peter went down to kitchens to get food and drink. Madelynn hadn't got any card or presents from her friends. Well they didn't know it was her birthday.

In the Room, the boys were waiting. James, Remus and Peter had gotten her bracelets made of gold they had gotten her one each. Sirius had gotten her a locket which had the Hogwarts crest on it. She loved the bracelets but the locket was beautiful.

**Very short chapter. When I do short chapters I can update almost everyday. Review please. Please, PLEASE! Ha lol you probably wont now.**


	7. James' Chapter

Disclaimer –I don't own

**Disclaimer –I don't own. Wishes don't work. (Neither does Em)**

**Name change- Help! don't know what to change her name to. Appearance change- The nameless being has now got brown hair, and no freckles. This chapter is formally known as James' chapter as it is about how James truly feels this was written by my friend Em and I we wrote it together. So enjoy. Review.**

James' P.O.V-

My own sister was sorted into my least favourite house. I can' stand the thought. The letter was cruel I didn't think she would take it to heart Sirius didn't think she would be in Slytherin. I know he doesn't like it. Neither do I, but I couldn't stand the thought of her alone. She likes to be alone I told myself. But I knew that no matter how much she said she liked her own company, she secretly craved friends. But why would my little sister be sorted into Slytherin? She was nice, but wasn't the most accepting in the world. She wasn't sly, but then again I never truly thought I was brave, could she be sly? It couldn't refer to…

No. The hat wouldn't be able to see that memory. Would it?

* * *

She _could_ be cunning if she wanted to. It was Remus who said to me "What does it matter, if she is in any house as long as she is your sister?" and that what told me to be nice to her. I still don't completely accept that she is in Slytherin, but I know that if Mum and Dad accept it I should try.

* * *

Today is her birthday, and Peter, Remus and I had brought her gold bracelets I wrote a letter to Mum with the money in it asking her to get some. Sirius said he had "Something special" for her, I wonder what it is? He won't tell me.

Her birthday was great. It was in the Room of Requirement. There was cake and everything. I didn't see what Sirius had got her but; it must have been nice because she had a look of pure fascination on her face. Least she is happy.

* * *

One of the worst things of having a sister in Slytherin is, we can't play a prank on the whole house and hadn't learnt spells that are for a certain person yet. (Without standing next to them that is.) Also Snivellus might try and get her involved in the Dark Arts. I'm _not _saying all Slytherins get involved with that stuff just that Snivellus does. She won't no matter what Snivellus does. _She won't. _Definitely. Maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

Sirius' name has its flaws. I can never say "Sirius I'm being serious." Or "Seriously, Sirius." Because it would just sound stupid also Sirius is a star. Oh well so has mine, 'James' is common and boring. But still, enough about names. Remus has got secret I need to know it. I tried asking but he said, "Secret? What secret?" but he disappears. Sirius has a secret too. I sure that my sister's got a secret too, everybody's got a secret. Even I have. _I fancy Lily Evans. _I'm not going tell anybody until (a) They tell me theirs, (b) I find out theirs or (c) I get bored of this secret stuff. It will probably be (c) then.

* * *

Today is the last day of November; I'm already getting exited about Christmas. It's snowing and we went to have a snowball fight but McGonagall wouldn't let us for some reason. So we went to the kitchens and got hot chocolates.

The secret thing is _really _bothering me now. It a week until Christmas and I have no idea why people are being secretive. I haven't spoken to my sister in a while. I'm going to send her an owl asking her to meet me in the Room; there I shall get her secret. Or maybe, not.

* * *

**Have you ever tried re-writing a chapter without metioning one of the main chracters name? If you have you know how I feel, If you haven't well this chapter is good example of how hard it is. I need names. Just click the little blueish/purplish/greyish button that says 'go' and write a name. Any name, any name at all. Also open to constructive critisom (can't spell it.) and idea's. **

**Ta ta for now. (I admit, I watched the Tigger Movie! :P)**


	8. Home

**Disclaimer- Wow major de JA vu. I had a dream that I said this before, I don't own. :( **

**Love is Forbidden- Okay let's just forget her name was Madelynn. It is now Kim.**

_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you.  
Christian Morgenstern__._

Dear Diary,

I haven't written for awhile. I've been busy. They give homework by the dozen at Hogwarts, plus I left you at home, but its Christmas now.

I have to say that not all Slytherins are bad. Even though most of my family still seem to think so.

Sharing my dorm at Hogwarts is:

Lynsey Gold: Tall blonde with brown eyes, she is nice but she can be annoying.

Erica Moonlight – Dark haired and dark eyed, she knows everything about everyone.

Franessica De Jour- Has golden hair and blue eyes she is nice but very quite.

Millie Rook- Really friendly has brown hair and green eyes; she is the first person I met. I am baffled as of how she got to Slytherin. Being home is nice luckily we are having a small Christmas just me, Mum, Dad and James.

Bye for now, Kimberly.

* * *

Kim walked down the stairs

gazing at the sleeping portraits. When she was younger she loved talking to them, they were all Gryffindors.

Kim paused outside James room thought about going in but he would be asleep. Kim walked through the hall and turned into the kitchen. She opened the cooler and got out a Pumpkin Juice. She walked back upstairs and drank, whilst staring into the starry night.

* * *

_Not so far away at Grimald Place… _

Sirius Black stared out of the window. He wished he didn't have to have come home. If he could call it that. Grimald Place. The name could explain it all. Grim. Very. Sirius' mind was with a certain Potter. Not James, his best friend, but with Kimberly his best friends sister. She was pretty but not in that I'm-trying-too-hard. Way. But she was in Slytherin. And he hated that. He tried not to be bothered but he was, he gave her the locket. Hogwarts gave him it. It did! It sounded crazy but there was a note in it saying;

_Domus Iunctum. _

It took him awhile to figure out what it said but he did in the end. He wondered if Kim had been able to open it yet and if she knew Latin.

* * *

**Another chapter another day. If you don't know Latin it was **_**House Unity. Sorry short chapter. **_


	9. Death is a hard thing to do

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**Review please. **

**Love is Forbidden.**

Kimberly's tear dropped on the book of Astronomy she was reading. Her Grandma and Granddad had been found dead. A heart attack, Is what the healers had said. It was more common in muggles, but not completely unheard of in Wizards. There was a knock at Kim's door. "Come in." Kim choked out. The door opened James walked through the door. "Hi are you okay?" he asked, his voice was soft. He had been crying too. Kim snapped her book shut. "Our Grandparents just died, I'm over the moon. How do you _think_ I'm feeling James?" She said. "I was only asking. Kim, I'm trying to be nice. If you still know what that is." He said and turned out of the door. Kim sighed and opened her book. But didn't read it she stared at the words trying to make sense out of it. No such luck.

* * *

Kimberly sat alone in a compartment. She still hadn't come to grips of her Grandparents deaths. The train suddenly lurched forwards, the compartment door slid open and Lynsey, Erica and Franessica were there.

"Hi Kim we are so sorry we heard the news." Said Franessica. "Yeah so we come to keep you company." Said Erica. "Yeah if you need it of course." Finished Lynsey.

"Where's Millie?" Kim choked out. Her throat was sore from crying. "We don't know." Said Franessica.

"Oh." Was all Kim could manage to say.

* * *

Kim sat upright in bed, listening. Just listening to the sounds of the night, Millie still wasn't there no one in Slytherin had seen her. Kim had considered going to see Professor Slughorn, but didn't think that it would be that important.

The next day Kim woke late and had missed breakfast. The other girls hadn't woken her because the thought she needed rest. Kim hurried along the corridors to get to Charms.

* * *

"Now as we have made feathers fly successfully we are going to move onto chairs. Can I have a volunteer?" Professor Flitwick was saying as she entered unnoticed the classroom. Kim sat down next to a Franessica at the back. "Yes Miss Gold?"

Lynsey stood up pulled out her wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa" (**A/n no idea of the spelling." **And her chair floated in mid air.

* * *

"Any idea where Millie is?" asked Erica. It had been a month since school had started and Millie hadn't turned up. Lynsey, Erica, Franessica and Kim were all worried.

"She'll miss the exams!" cried Erica.

"We all know what a tragedy that would be." Said Lynsey.

"She won't be able to come back if she doesn't do them." Said Erica.

"Doesn't look like she's coming back anyway." Mumbled Franessica.

* * *

Kim hadn't heard from James in ages. She wished she hadn't snapped at him. She wished that she could see him now. She wished that she wasn't in Slytherin. The green was getting tiresome. She sighed and looked around the gloomy common room. She tapped her quill in a steady rhythm. She looked at her parchment. Nothing was written down on it. The homework was for potions her best lesson. "Having trouble Potter." Came a male voice. Kim spun around and saw Regulus Black. "It's Kimberly." Kim snapped.

"Okay having trouble _Kimberly_" he said.

"So why are you here to annoy me?"

"No. To see if you needed help."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't"

"Then why are you asking if I need help?"

"Because…If you don't need help then I'll go…"

"Help would be nice." Said Kim.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Sirius was with someone. Not his friends but a girl. Kim looked at them kissing. Jealousy filled every vain of her body.

Sirius was with a girl. Kissing.

* * *

**Im sad. My gold fish (Boggles) just died. **

**Dedicated to the loving memory of Boggles (least I still got 1 dog 3 rats 1 Fish (Biggles) 2 guina pigs,) but it wont be the same without you Boggles. **


	10. Confundelled

Disclaimer- I do not own

**Disclaimer- I do not own.**

**Love Is Forbidden. **

**Reviews are lovely. Kim's P.O.V**

Sirius Black has a girlfriend. I can't bear the thought of him kissing her.

She was Sara Wexler. Sara and Sirius. Sirius and Sara. I thought that somehow we could be together. But we can't. Ever. It isn't fair, stupid Sirius snogging that skank Sara. I hate her I hate him. No, I love him. I hate her. Hate so much I could… No, I can't get angry they'll take me back _there _again. Maybe that's why I'm in Slytherin. Or the other thing the reason Uncle Alfred hates me so much. I'm not going to think of that. "Kim!" someone is calling my name. But I ignore them I can't take my eyes of them. "Kimberly!" I snap out of it and turn my attention to the Lynsey. "KIM CAN YOU HEAR ME?" shouted Lynsey. "Yes no need to shout." I said. "Professor Dumbledore wants us." She said.

**Sirius' P.O.V**

I don't know why I agreed to go out with Sara. In a bizarre way I thought I would make Kim jealous. It's stupid that I like her. More then like her. Not Sara, she's to blonde and annoying, and doesn't know when to stop. Not just talking. Why can't I just go out with Kim? Because she's a) James' sister, b) A Slytherin, c) Doesn't feel the same way.

**James' P.O.V**

I know everyone's secrets. Sirius fancy's Kim. My little sister. It's not hard to figure out. He always looks longingly at the Slytherin table. Peter fancy's Sara. He was stupid enough to tell me. Remus' was hard to figure out. And it is the biggest. He's a werewolf. It's true. I didn't believe it but the facts add up. He disappears once a month. On a full moon. He gets scratches and bruises. I don't care he's still my friend. But why didn't he tell me?

**Kim's P.O.V**

Lynsey, Erica, Franessica and I walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Apple Snaps" said Lynsey and the stone gargoyle moved aside. We stepped in. Why did Professor Dumbledore want us? Were we in trouble?

**Sorry short chapter. I've had the worst day ever. I missed my bus then I got done for being late. Then my Tennis club got cancelled. So I had to hang around in the rain then I fell in a puddle. So help me turn my frown upside down with a review. Or a new fish. I shall name it Fluffy. **


	11. Kiss

Love is Forbidden C11

**Love is Forbidden C11.-**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, but what I do own is a pet rock. His name is Tom, and he's very funny, he is from London. **

**Chapter 11 I've never written this much before. Kim's P.O.V**

_Lady Bracknell__: To lose one parent, Mr. Worthing, may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness_

"Enter." Came Professor Dumbledore's voice, there was something calming in his voice, that me relax.

"Now I'm quite sure you have been wandering where Miss. Rook is?" he said again calmly.

"Yes Professor." We answered.

"Miss. Rook, is quite safe at the moment with her Grandparents in Canada." He said. The word Grandparents made me sigh.

"Can I ask why sir?" said Franessica, ever the polite one Franessica.

"I believe you just did Miss De Jour, but yes you may ask." His tone again calm, I can't imagine him ever raising his voice.

"Why did she go sir?" asked Franessica again.

"She went because her parents have sadly passed away mysteriously." He said this time he said it in a slightly sad way. I thought losing my Grandparents was bad, but my parents? I could never understand the depths of the situation. I can understand why she didn't want to come back though. She didn't want anyone to take pity on her. Millie hated pity. Pity was for the weak, Millie had once said to me.

"Miss. Rook however will be returning to Hogwarts for her second year." Said Professor Dumbledore, breaking me out of my thoughts once more.

Tension was the only thing I felt whilst walking down the corridors back to the common room. We walked past Sirius holding hands with Sara.

"I hate it when people do that don't you?" asked Lynsey.

"Do what?" asked Erica.

"Walk around holding hands all loved up, rubbing it in other people's faces that they've got love." Explained Lynsey loudly. Sirius' head turned and saw me then turned around again. James had obviously told him about me being horrible.

"Oh yes very much." Said Franessica sounding uncomfortable.

When we got into the common room I saw Regulus. He was laughing at something Snape had said. Funny joke from the greasy-haired git. Wait. Was I green-eyed of Snape talking to Regulus? No, it's Sirius I like. But Regulus could help me get to Sirius like he was getting at me. No that's cruel. But I'm a Slytherin. Cruel is in the Job description. Yes that was what I was going to do. Get Regulus to fall for me. Then get Sirius jealous of me and Regulus then he will leave Sara because he's released that he loves me then I will leave Regulus and Sirius and I will be happy, for ever and ever. But it never goes according to plan does it?

But Regulus seemed easy to mislead. By March he was mine for keeps.

"Kimberly?" he had asked one Friday afternoon.

"Yes Regulus."

"You know we are friends?"

"Yes Regulus."

"Do you want to be then friends?" he asked me nervously.

"Oh yes Regulus!" I had shouted. Brilliant acting skills abound.

So in March I walk down the corridors holding his hand (which is surprisingly soft), and smiling graciously.

A week after I kiss him in the Great Hall, so Sirius (and my brother) can see.

People wolf whistle but I ignore them. I enjoy it. We break apart and I see Sirius and James staring wide-mouthed at us. It had worked.

"What did you do that for?" whispered Regulus obviously taken back by the sudden Kiss. "Because, you're my boyfriend and I want to kiss you." I answered simply.

I hated acting like I cared for him. I truly did. But it was so easy. Maybe it was so easy it wasn't acting anymore. It was. I love Sirius. Don't I? I'm so confused.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced to anyone that was listening.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Regulus.

"No. Thank you" I said a bit too quickly.

Walking in the grounds in late afternoon is peaceful. There is no shouting, no running, and no people. It's in fact the perfect time of day to go for a walk. Normally. But not today. James and Sirius had followed me.

"What the hell Kimberly?!" shouted James.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Kissing _him _like that, in front of everyone!" he again shouted his words echoing through the silent grounds.

"I THINK I CAN KISS WHOEVER I LIKE THANKS!" I shouted sounding stupid and bratty.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, THINKING YOU CAN GO AROUND SNOGGING, ANYONE YOU DAMN, WELL LIKE, BUT YOU CAN'T KIMBERLY, IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT." He shouted surprising me.

"James calm down mate." Said Sirius.

" JAMES, DON'T BE SO PETIE, JUST BECAUSE _YOU_ DON'T LIKE IT DOES IT MEAN I HAVE TO NOT LIKE IT!? YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE THINKING YOU CAN GO AROUND ACTING LIKE YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT JAMES POTTER, YOU'RE A HUMAN BEING JUST LIKE THE REST OF US!" I yelled surprising him and myself.

"Kimberly calm down" said Sirius trying and failing to make peace.

"NO, NO I WON'T CALM DOWN; YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I shouted.

"OH YOUR ONE TO TALK, KIM, THE LITTLE BRAT OF THE FAMILY, HOW IS A DISGRACE AND A TRAITOR TO THE NAME OF POTTER! AND DO YOU KNOW THAT LETTER I SENT? I WISHED I HAD SIGNED MY NAME ON IT BECAUSE THEN YOU'D KNOW EXATLY HOW I FEEL, YOU STUPID SLYTHERINN BITCH!" James had done it. He had crossed the line.

I lurched myself forward attacking him. I want to kill him. He had truly upset me.

I was clawing at him whilst Sirius was trying to pull me off him.

"Get of me Kimberly!" James shouted. It wasn't a demand though it was a plea, a plea from the great James Potter. I laughed. I laughed until Professor Dumbledore came and pulled me of James. I sank to the floor crying. James was lying there all hurt. And I had done it. It made me feel stupid and little and a disgrace and a right bitch.

It had been two long hard days. Since the incident and James wasn't angry anymore. But upset.

The Slytherins was where I belonged now. With them. I hated it. I hate the stupid hat so much I could undo its seams.

Regulus was good company but wanted to 'talk' and I didn't. Why am I still going out with him? If Sirius didn't hate me then he does now.

**I can't stop laughing. My friend Em brought in marbles to school (no idea why but hey.), and we went to the bathroom and she got out one that looked like her eye and when someone came in she dropped clapped her hand over her eye and yelled: "Oh shit my glass eye!" it was hilarious to see people's reaction. Then the bell went. Damn bell.**

**Anyway that story has a lesson but no point. (The lesson was always have marbles) This was a pretty long chapter but anyway I'm going bye-bye. (Omg (omega 3) I'm too hyper) **

**Bye **_**siriusly **_**this time.**


	12. It's stupid!

Love is Forbidden C12

**Love is Forbidden C12. **

**Disclaimer- I own …, nothing.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

It's stupid. How we let words get to us. In a way so painful, it would hurt less having your toenails ripped out, especially when someone you love says it. And when you react in a bad way. It's stupid because it's not always true. You lose people and that's hard. I haven't spoken to James for ages. These summer holidays have to the most uneasy ever. But the ship has sailed. James has nothing more to say to me. Though I wish he would speak to me. It's only august and I've apologised a hundred times. He won't listen. He's angry and what hurts the most is he hates me and I love him still. Hate and Love are the two mist powerful words. But they are not opposites. The opposite of Love is indifference.

"James will you speak to me!" I shouted through his door.

"Go away!" he shouted at me.

"No James Potter I'm not going away until you speak to me!"" I yelled.

I was going to make up with him and he was going to co-operate.

"Okay five minutes" he agreed.

I walked into his room he was laying on his bed.

"James I'm sorry I never meant to hurt I really didn't it's just I can't be like this with you I always wanted to stay with you and I love you just please accept this apology like we used and we will be friend's and, and." I rushed out practically begging.

"Kim, the only reason I shouted at you was because I didn't want you to get hurt and when I called you a bitch I wasn't thinking and it was cruel, I didn't think , I don't think." He said.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked him.

"Of course Kim, I didn't before because I didn't want to and I have been thinking for a while about talking to you." He said. I smiled.

* * *

It's September, and I get to see Millie again.

I'm happy. James was being nice. I had friends. I had Regulus. I had everything I wanted. Apart from Sirius. I want him. More then anything. It's stupid to want something you can't have. And I want true. True love, true friendship, true family. It's not like I want-this-or-I-will-go-mad-and-kill-people, it's more like I-need-this. But needing and wanting are two very different things, needing is more important then just wanting. Way more important.

On the train I saw Millie. On the way back to Hogwarts we sat in stony silence until Erica, Franessica, Lynsey and Regulus came in. Regulus kissed me on the lips. It made me sigh. I wonder how Sirius kisses. Damn it. Why do I think about him even when I don't want to?

* * *

Sirius Black was on his fifth Girlfriend of the year. It was only December the fifteenth. This time it was a tall, thin blonde, perfect in every single way. But dumber then a fish, apparently says James, who has had to suffer _many_ conversations with her.

We would be able to go home in two days though.

* * *

I can't wait until Christmas Eve. I've been invited to a Black Family Christmas 'get together'. Millie was coming too. Millie was feeling much better and was only too pleased to hear about the 'get together' on Christmas Eve. But only one problem Sirius would be there. And I'd have to face him. Alone. Well not _alone, _alone but without James anyway.

I'm at home now it's December the 17th. Not long now. I know what I'm wearing. A brilliant green dress with a silver belt thing. I choose Slytherin colours because, the whole family (bar Sirius,) is/was in Slytherin.

I get to go soon.

* * *

**Um yeah. No idea what I'm on about there. But this chapters not exactly good. But the next one is, um **_**interesting.**_** Ha and it's weird. Oh well.**

**BYE!! :0 **


	13. Kiss Again

Love Is Forbidden C13-

**Love Is Forbidden C13-**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

Finally it was Christmas Eve and I was stood in a plain muggle street. I was waiting for Regulus who would take me inside to his house. He eventually appeared. "You look wonderful Kim." He said.

"Thank you. Reg." I said smiling. Happy that someone had noticed I had actually worn something different then school uniform. (James hadn't.)

Millie came running down the street then.

"Hi, you ok?" asked Millie.

"Great yeah you?" I said happily.

"Yep." She said.

"Lets go then." Said Regulus.

He passed me a little piece of paper.

_Number 12 Grimald Palace._

A house came out of nowhere! It was big.

"Come on." Urged Regulus. Millie and I followed him into the house. The house was green and silver. Every wall that didn't have a portrait on it was Green.

"Sirius Black! How many times do I have to tell you to get down here?" Screeched a woman's voice.

We turned into another room that was full of people. Then Sirius and a woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Black entered. Sirius went and sat on a window still and stared out into the sky. His eyes full of concentration.

"Hello you must be Kimberly." Said a voice behind me. I spun around and saw Mrs Black looking at me (well, glaring.) "Yes I am." I said.

"Nice to meet you." She said extending a hand out to me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. And I walked over to find Regulus.

A couple of hours later I must have finally got around to meeting the whole of the Black family. They seemed… Ok. Nothing like I'd have imagined. Narcissia, who I had seen before, seemed nice. Bellatrix was civil. The others were seemingly charming. But I wanted to see Sirius. So I decided to find him.

I walked around trying to find him for ages. But had disappeared from downstairs. O I decided to go upstairs.

After ten minutes of looking I found a door labelled _'Sirius Black' _

I knocked on the door.

"What?" came his wonderful soft voice.

"It's Kimberly." I said.

"Come in"

"Hello." I said stupidly.

"What do you want?" he said not glancing away from the window.

"I wanted to see you." I said. Wow since when have I been truthful?

"Why?"

"Because, Sirius, I lo-ike you."

"Kim, I like you too." He said standing up and moving closer to me.

"No, Sirius I _really_ like you." I said.

"I _really _like you." He said.

He really likes me! I couldn't believe it.

I straightened up and kissed him. He kissed me back. He _is _a good kisser.

After five minutes of looking at him and occasionally kissing him I whispered "Goodbye" and walked out. Sirius Black liked me too. But why weren't we together?

I need to be with him.


	14. Our Love Is Cursed

* * *

Love Is Forbidden C14-

**Love Is Forbidden C14-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best.  
William M. Thackeray **

Christmas passed uneventful.

* * *

On the way back to Hogwarts, Sirius slipped into my compartment and we kissed. A sweet kiss that lasted a couple of seconds, but was still beautiful. Until the compartment door slid open. Regulus stood there wearing a scowl.

"What are doing here?" he asked Sirius.

"Just leaving." He said and turned away.

Regulus stepped towards me. He kissed me. But I pulled backwards.

"Look Reg, I love you but, but…I can't be with you anymore." I said.

"W…why?" he said.

"I just can't. I'm so sorry Reg." I said then I left. I love Sirius, not Reg, but why was I feeling so bad?

* * *

I met Sirius every Tuesday and Thursday, and I met James on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Saturdays and Sundays were for me _and homework_. Regulus was going out with Millie, and everybody seemed angry with the fact I had broken up with him. Including my 'friends' for some reason they liked him better then me. It might be the Black Family 'Charm' that has the affect on them. But I didn't really need them now. (It did make it hard to work in lessons though.) I had Sirius now, I had James, I had Remus and I had Peter, (well kind of) They were all I needed, a second family, (I didn't want to think of Sirius in that way, but I mean Remus and Peter and James.)

* * *

So finally it is Tuesday again and I get to see Sirius. We talked for a bit and kissed. "I love you Kim." Said Sirius.

"I love you too Siri." I said.

"And that's the problem." He said.

"What!?" I shouted.

"The problem is that we love each other, we can never be together, James would kill me, Regulus would kill me, and it lucky people can't die twice." He said.

"So are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, no, yes."

"Why?"

"Because our Love can't be, my family already hates me for being friends with a Potter let alone having a girlfriend, or James won't like it."

"They didn't have a problem with me and Regulus."

"They actually _care _about Regulus."

"Fine, whatever Black, I don't _care _about you anymore. H has it your way" I said and stormed out

Our Love Is Cursed.

_Love- represents a range of human __emotions__ and experiences related to the senses of __affection__ and attraction_.

Love. Stupid four letter word. Worth nothing. Means nothing. Stupid Sirius.

* * *

**Sirius' P.O.V-**

I love her I really do but,it can't be. James already knows something is going on, and if he finds out, then he will never speak to me agin. Kim doesn't understand.

Our Love Is Cursed.

* * *

**February. Kim's P.O.V-**

So my roommates hate me. Sirius doesn't love me and won't even look me in the eye, but what do I care. Life goes on. And on and on. It drags on, even when you want it to stop, it doesn't. But then BAM. It does stop. And then, who knows? Who cares?

I am becoming slowly insane. I've stopped caring, James hasn't noticed anything. But that doesn't matter. He won't understand. Ever. But he does tell me things. Like he's in Love too. With Lily Evans a red-headed Gryffindor and he is planning on asking her out. I don't think it will work though. He's not exactly charming.

I'm sitting in near the Forbidden Forest, and I realise how beautiful it is. In a strange way, it is comforting. The Forest is misunderstood.

But now I hear someone coming closer.

"Hi." Says the voice.

It was Remus.

"Hi"

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Everything." I state.

He doesn't say anything.

"If I tell you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Its just, I love Sirius and he know and for a bit we met up and talked, but he broke up and now he doesn't love me, and I broke up with Regulus for him and now everybody hates me." I said.

"You love Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes, I always have I went out with Regulus to make him jeluous, but now he doesn't love me."

" Why did hew break up with you?"

"Because he said James won't like him if he went with me." I said in tears now.

"I think you should just tell James, he understands a lot more then you give him credit for." He said.

"And you would know?"

"Yes I do know." He said and he walked away.

* * *

_**The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.  
Victor Hugo. **_


	15. I am

Love Is Forbidden C15

**Love Is Forbidden C15**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

Now I'm only speaking to James and Remus, Sirius won't look me in the eyes, literally everyone in Slytherin hates me and it's all Regulus' fault. Well kind of. Not really. I have finally discovered what type of person I am, a loner. I don't care about having friends or laughing with people I know. I am the first Potter in Slytherin; I am the first Potter not to immediately make friends with anyone, I am the first Potter not to care. I definitely would not fit in, in Hufflepuff. I am not smart enough for Ravenclaw, I am not brave enough for Gryffindor, I see why the hat put me in Slytherin, and it's the only place I even remotely fit in.

* * *

I am a shadow, in Hogwarts. No one knows I am there. I stalk the corridors silently and softly. They can not hear me. I am a ghost even to Hogwarts' ghosts. James can see me though, and Remus. Everyone else is oblivious to me though. James' doesn't see me as much though he is always with Sirius, or studying, or at Hogsmeade. Remus does speak to me almost everyday though. Almost.

* * *

_**If tonight I die,  
who will cry?  
Strangers with their feigned interest,  
While those I love have turned away.  
And if my best isn't good enough,  
What more can I give?  
Go ahead--walk away.  
Just leave me here alone.  
And if tonight I die,  
Who will cry?  
All my strength is drained,  
With nothing left to give.  
Drowning in the depths of sorrow,  
No tears left to cry.  
A silent voice and distant eyes  
That no one hears or sees.  
And if tonight I die,  
Who will cry? **_

_**  
--Jo A. Witt**__**  
**_

* * *

Sadness is all I can feel. My body and brain is inferior to any other sentiment.

But at least I have my dignity. No that ran out when I came _here. _I met Millie I thought she would make my life easier, but now she just gives me an evil glare which brings tears to my eyes. Not because she hates me, because I thought she _liked _me. I mean how stupid I could have been to actually think that someone would take an instant liking to me?

* * *

I have run out of tears. I've cried a lot. I stayed here over Easter because Mum and Dad have gone to Switzerland for some Ministry Of Magic thing. **(A/n has anyone noticed that the initials spell MOM? Sorry just noticed that. On with business.)**

So I have cried and cried. Tears for Sirius, tears for Millie, tears for James, Mum, Dad even that stupid hat.

This was the hats fault.

* * *

I can't eat anymore. Because of one little thought in my head,

_What if Sirius only likes thin girls?_

And now I try to eat, I really do. I just can't. Every time I pick up a fork at the lonely end of the Slytherin table that though creeps into my head.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and I don't own the poem, Jo A. Witt does. Okay I think it might show I am a little upset, Goodbye for Now. Review please?**


	16. Discoveries

Love Is Forbidden C16

**Love Is Forbidden C16**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

**Happy-ish chapter. **

Today Lynsey spoke to me. She came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Hi" she said

"What do you want?" I said

"To apologise"

"And?"

"I'm sorry, I should have never gone of with Regulus and Mille and the others."

"I accept your apology."

"So are we friends?"

"Yes."

So my rein of sadness ends. I was happy, but Lynsey was on very bad terms with Millie because of this. Millie wants Lynsey to ditch me and stay with her.

"Why are you hanging out with _her_?" Millie had said on charms lesson.

"Because Millicent, _she_ isn't fake and desperate for attention like _some people I know._" Lynsey had argued.

"Whatever and it's not Millicent it's Millie." Millie said walking away Regulus following her like a puppy dog.

"Oh I believe it is." Said Lynsey.

I'm so glad to have someone else to talk to.

I still don't see Sirius, though which makes me sad.

I do enjoy Remus' chats though. He understands.

Remus was ill today, there's sort of a pattern emerging. Once a month he is ill…

I figured it out. He's a werewolf.

Remus the most understanding person _ever _a werewolf?

**Lynsey's P.O.V-**

Kimberly is nicer than Millie by far. Millie was an over-powering condescending snobbish cow. If you say something even remotely wrong she will give this patronizing smile that makes you feel, like, six inches tall. While with Kim you can relax have a laugh, have fun. And you don't fell inferior to her at all. You can never go wrong. The reason I went with Millie is because I need someone to follow. But I read this muggle novel _Jane Eyre _and it made want to be my own person. It made want to stand up for myself.

It's nice to have a have a friend that doesn't think she is superior to the world.

**Sorry very short chapter I'm to busy I won't update until Sunday/Monday because I'm to busy. There is a 3 in 10 chance that I will update tomorrow though. **


	17. Hats and Brats

Love Is Forbidden C17-

**Love Is Forbidden C17-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

**Whoa Jelly Bath rules supreme! Damn that stupid enter button. It's not working. I'm shouting at a Laptop. Smooth. And yes, the digolouge is a bit screwed up. **

_**Beware the fury of a patient man. (Or woman)  
Publius Syrus**_

The summer has begun at long last. And next year I get to start Arithmancy, Diversion and Muggle Studies. I know for a fact that no other Slytherins apart from Lynsey and I are doing Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. I chose them very carefully. Another good thing about third year is Hogsmeade. I can't wait.

I'm going to Lynsey's tonight. We are going to Hogwarts together tomorrow. Its good having a friend you can trust. Lynsey is definitely one of those people.

I knocked on the door to Lynsey's house. A young girl of about eleven answered the door.

"Um, is Lynsey here?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah. LYNSEY! Someone is here! She called up the stairs. Lynsey came down, with a young boy who looked exactly like the girl holding the door open. Lynsey smiled as she saw me.

"Adelina, there is no need to shout." She said. I guessed that Adelina was her sister, so the boy must be Lynsey's brother.

"Hi Kim." Said Lynsey. "Come on upstairs."

Lynsey's house was amazing. And her family were so nice. There was her Dad, Lorance he Mum Andrea, her Sister Adelina and her brother Adrian. Adelina and Adrian were starting Hogwarts tomorrow, and were, very worried about what house the will be in. Mr. Gold said to them, "It doesn't matter where you go, as long as you don't change." Which I think is the nicest thing you could say.

September the first came with a blink of the eye. Lynsey and I sat with Adrian and Adelina at the back of the train. It was all going well until Millie decided to come and 'chat' with us.

"So, Kimberly, have you moved in with Lynsey?" she said to me.

"No why?" I said.

"Oh. I though you would have seeing as you are, like, the biggest family traitor in History they would have kicked you out by now!" shouted Millie over her own laughter. Then I lost it.

I stood up and hit her.

"Ow! You stupid…!"

"Stupid what? Millicent or are you looking in the window?" I said.

"Because, you know they cost money. SO STOP BREAKING THEM!" I shouted I was so angry. Millie frowned and looked although she was about to burst into tears. I hate that stupid git and I'm going to make her see what its like to be treated badly but how?

We crowed into the great hall and waited for the sorting to begin.

"Allison Anderson."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Conrad Bootlace"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And so the list went until…

"Adelina Gold"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I cheered with the rest of the table.

"Adrian Gold."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lynsey clapped. I clapped Adelina burst into tears.

**Thanks to TheNightTimeSky for Adelina's and Adrian's names. **


	18. Care

Love Is Forbidden C18-

**Love Is Forbidden C18-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, much.**

**Happy Chappie. (That rhymes 'cos it's not a crime, lol.) **

_If you want to feel rich, just count all of the things you have that money can't buy.___

_Unknown, __**(by me.)**_

It took awhile to get Adelina to be quiet, but after ten minutes and countless dirty looks, we got her to be silent. She had eaten her food but, her tears hadn't stopped falling out of her eyes and rolling silently down her cheeks. Adrian also obviously hadn't liked the decision made by the hat, because he had totally blocked out what the person next to him was saying, and, gazed hopefully at the Slytherin table. I felt like I knew him more then anyone, as I was in the same poison as him once. But, it doesn't matter to me anymore. It shouldn't matter. All of a sudden I lurched forwards, but I felt someone grabbing me before I fell to the floor…

"I saved your life!" said Lynsey laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering…" she started.

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"If, you were still with us!"

"Very funny."

"I know, right?"

We walked up to the common room and I went straight to sleep.

I had a dream about Sirius last night. I had forgotten about him. My obsession had faded into the months, but now I want him again. After all he should just talk to James. Or should I? Like Remus suggested? Or should I leave it? Or should I talk to Sirius himself?

I decided to talk to Sirius. But, it was hard getting him alone. So the next few days were spent figuring out the plan with Lynsey, who had figured everything out by September 5th. It was the 19th by the time I could find Sirius alone.

"Hi." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked meanly.

"To talk to you!" I said.

"Well, you are now aren't you?" he said. Why was he being so arrogant?

"Ok. It's about us…," I started.

"Kimberly, there is no us, there never was and there never will be, ok!" He shouted. I felt hot tears Pickering my eyes.

"There was something! I could tell, I can tell!" I said.

"Kimberly, I like you its just, James he wouldn't…"

"How do you know? He might react differently!" I cried, the tears racing down my cheek.

"He might, but Kim, what I he doesn't? What if he never speaks to either of us!?" he shouted.

"Then that's his problem, isn't it? I love you Sirius!" I shouted.

"And I love you but…,"

"But what? _James _wouldn't like it? To hell with him!" I said feeling mean to James but I could work on him.

"Kim, I wish I could be with you…,"

"Then be with me…" I started. "I really love you Sirius, and do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"What about?" he started.

"James will understand, after all he loves someone right?"

"How did you know?!" he said.

"He is my brother, and it's obvious that he always stares at that girl with red hair."

"Yeah he does." Said Sirius.

"You think he will understand?" asked Sirius.

"Yep." I said. And not caring who walked past he pulled me into a kiss.

**Please Review. Please sad puppy dog eyes **


	19. Acceptence, Hogmeade and Rain

**Love Is Forbidden C19-**

**Disclaimer- It's J.K's puzzle, I'm just using her pieces. (And cramming them into mine.) **

**Because I have no quote, I shall have a dedication.**

_**Dedicated to- Millie, for I didn't mean your character to be so bithcy, just as we grew apart so did Kim and Millie. **_

Sirius and I walked to the Quidditch pitch where we knew James would be.

We hoped that he would come into acceptance with our relationship.

We walked hand in hand. James had seen us coming and swooped down and landed next to us.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi," I started. ".James, we have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" he said, I don't know what it was, but something in his tone sounded worried.

"Its just, me and Sirius, Sirius and I…, Ur, we are sort of," I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. It was like; they had paused on my lips.

"James, don't get mad. You have to promise you won't get mad, ok?" said Sirius.

"Okay, I promise."

"Kimberly and I are, well dating?" He said, but there was a question at the end of his sentence.

"WHAT?!" Shouted James loudly.

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" said Sirius.

"I didn't think I'd have to! But you can't. No way!"

"James, it's not up to you, we just thought we'd tell you. Give you a heads up!" I said. There was no way he would ruin this.

"You are NOT GOING OUT WITH EACHOTHER!" Shouted James.

"YES. WE. ARE!" Said Sirius spelling it out.

And Sirius stormed of. Leaving James behind me I went with him.

I followed him to the Gryffindor common room.

"Grubworms"

The portrait swung open, and I ran in after him.

"Sirius will you slow down!" I shouted, following him up the stairs.

"Kim, why can't James accept it?"

"I don't know."

"Kim, I love you."

"I love you to."

James came in and seen the both of us standing there.

"Kim, Sirius, it doesn't matter, I don't care." He said.

"Oh thank you James!" I shouted and I hugged him. I was happy that he didn't care.

The next few weeks were bliss. Lynsey and I sat with the Gryffindors; normally I sat next to Sirius and Lynsey next to Remus. It was great that we didn't have to go near Millicent apart from in the dormitory.

After Christmas we went to Hogsmeade together. Just Sirius and I. It was perfect just sitting in The Three Broomsticks and talking, kissing…

We were happy together.

When we got out of The Three Broomsticks it was pouring down with rain.

"Do you want to go back?" asked Sirius.

"No. Lets just walk, I love the rain."

"Why?" he asked"

"Because, it washes all the troubles away, just gone." I explained.

"That sounds Crazy."

"I know."

**Yes I know short. Please review. Please??**

**Press the little 'Go' button, it wont hurt promise.**


	20. Until Time Ends

Love Is Forbidden C20-

**Love Is Forbidden C20-**

**Disclaimer- I own everything! Mwhahahha. Not.**

**Last chapter for this story there will be a sequel though. **

**Mwhahaha. **__

**(Be nice to your enemies, it really pisses them of)**

I sighed as I realised I wouldn't be seeing Sirius in ages. It was the last week and I, was feeling sad.

Not only because of not seeing Sirius but my Grandmother was spending the holidays with us. And she is evil! Literally.

Normally I would keep myself to myself, but the chances of that with _her _around. She seems to get kicks out of being horrid to me.

But a lot of people seem to get that.

Tonight was the last night I could see Sirius alone.

"Sirius?" I said whilst lying outside gazing at the stars.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Will you always love me?" I asked him.

"Until the end of time." He said.

"I will miss you!" I said bursting into tears.

"Kim I'll write, and it won't be long."

I cried and he hugged me closer. I was happy but I was crying.

"Did you hear the joke about the Hippogrith **(or however you spell it??)**

And the Phoenix?"

"No why?" I asked him?"

"The Hippogrith got burnt." He said.

"HA! That was so funny I forgot to laugh! Excluding that first Ha!"

"I know that was bad?"

"Very."

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the dormitory.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Millie.

"Because, I know how to be happy." I said.

"What kind of insult is that?" asked Millie.

"Are you dumb? It wasn't an Insult, I was being nice!" I said.

"Oh, why are you being so nice!?" she said.

"Because I'm the nice kind of person!" I said and walked of.

I smiled because I knew I had got to her. In a different way. In the way she'd be like, 'If she's nice why am I mean?' and that will get in her head, HA!

"Hi." Said Lynsey.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Kim, will you always be my friend?"

"Until time ends." I said and I lie down in my bed and fall into a deep, dark sleep.

I woke up on the morning of leaving for home and felt sad.

"Lynsey, wake up!" I shouted.

Lynsey toppled out of bed in shock.

"What!" she said.

"Wake up!" I shouted again.

"I'm awake."

"Yeah, now you are."

I got dressed and checked my trunk.

"I don't want to go!" cried Lynsey.

"Don't worry, we will be back." I said.

The train station was crowded with people. I looked around to see my parents waving.

"Tears fell from my eyes as I ran towards them.

My father pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you!" I said.

"Good to see you to."

Two weeks into the holidays I was speaking to James.

"You'll always be there for me won't you?" I said.

"Until Time ends." He said.

**Awww. In a week or two my next one shall come out. The saying until time ends comes from Tupac's Broken Wings. And is important in the future. Thanks for reviewing anybody. And this is dedicated to you all. Whether reading it or reviewing, you deserve it,**

**Luvs you all.**

**Maddiegirl xxx. **


End file.
